I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer graphics and, more specifically, to techniques for efficiently rendering 3D images on a stereo-enabled display.
II. Background
Computational complexity of stereo video processing is a major factor in rendering of 3D graphics and, specifically, in visualization of 3D scenes and video games in low-power (i.e., battery-powered) devices, such as mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, and the like.
In general, the difficulties in rendering of 3D graphics on a stereo-enabled display (e.g., autostereoscopic or stereoscopic display) come from the efficiency and reality aspects of the stereo video processing. Limited computational resources of the low-power devices may cause rendering of 3D graphics to be an excessively time-consuming routine. Despite the considerable efforts devoted to increasing performance of stereo video processing, further improvements would be desirable.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently implement reality-enhanced rendering of 3D video images on a stereo-enabled display.